


"The Erotic Secrets of the House of El", by Cat Grant

by cdybedahl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cat has been convinced that her blonde assistant is not actually Supergirl, she can use said assistant to beta-read her Supergirl slashfic. Surely this can in no way have unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Erotic Secrets of the House of El", by Cat Grant

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is higher than it could be due to short excerpts from Cat's fic-within-the-fic. Other than that it's more like "Teen and Up Audiences".
> 
> Set roughly after episode S01E09 "Blood Bonds".

“Kiera!”  
Cat’s shout was immaculately judged to reach Kara’s desk at loud enough volume to be just too loud to be polite. Kara sighed. Yes, it was nice that Cat had stopped believing that she was Supergirl. But on the other hand it seemed like she was now subconsciously punishing Kara for not being Supergirl. Which put just that little extra dollop of stress on Kara’s days that she didn’t need.  
“Yes, miss Grant?” she said once she’d hurried over to Cat’s office.  
“Oh, there you are,” Cat said. “I’ve sent a document to the printer. Pick it up and proofread it, will you.”  
“Yes, miss Grant,” Kara said.  
Lately, it seemed that those three words constituted more than half of her conversations with Cat. She turned and walked over to the copying room, where a special printer was dedicated to the needs of Cat Grant only. It was still spitting out papers when Kara got there. And, of course, some of them had caught on each other and a handful or so had gotten pushed to the floor. Kara sighed, bent down and picked them. And, while standing up again, she couldn’t help reading what was on the top sheet.

> “They are from my planet,” the alien amazon said. “They are nearly as strong as I am.”  
>  Standing in front of the blonde warrior, Kitty frowned.  
>  “There are a lot more of them than there are of you,” she said.  
>  “Yes,” Supergirl agreed. “It’s unlikely that I can win, if they come at me as a group.”  
>  “There must be something I can do to help,” Kitty said. “Although I am only human.”  
>  “There is,” Supergirl said. “But I could not ask it of you.”  
>  “You saved my life,” Kitty said. “In some cultures, that would mean I belong to you. You can ask anything of me.”  
>  The beautiful alien smiled.  
>  “Even if it is very personal?” she said.  
>  “Of course,” Kitty said.  
>  “While my powers are fueled by the light of a yellow sun,” Supergirl said, “how fast I can absorb it, how much of it I can store and how well I can use it are all vastly increased if I am directly lit by the sun while engaged in the physical act of love.”  
>  Kitty smiled.  
>  “You want me to make love to you in the sunshine?” she said.  
>  “Only if you desire it,” Supergirl said.  
>  Kitty knelt in front of her hero. She reached up under the red skirt and pulled the equally red panties down the smooth thighs, past the shapely knees to the feet of the red leather boots.  
>  “Please take off your skirt,” she said.  
>  Supergirl reached behind herself, and moments later the skirt fell down to join her panties. She rose a foot or so into the air, letting both items of clothing fall to ground. She settled again, but with her legs spread apart. Her dark golden bush of pubic hair was plainly visible to Kitty’s admiring eyes, and below it creamy skin led on to rosy pink labia already glistening with moisture.  
>  “You have no idea how much I desire this,” Kitty said before she put her mouth to better use.

Kara stared at the page. It must be a mistake. Or a prank. A really silly prank. Why in the world would Cat be printing out what looked for all the world like Supergirl pornography? And even if she did, why would she ask Kara to proofread it? This made no sense at all.  
Maybe it was just an error. A piece of text from somewhere else that the word processor had misplaced into a business document. Kara skipped ahead a couple of pages and looked again.

> Kitty sucked gently on Supergirl’s clitoris while slowly sliding three fingers in and out of her dripping wet vagina. Looking up along the battered body to the pert breasts, she could see the bruises and scratches fade away a little with every pleasured moan. She increased her efforts. Supergirl spread her legs wider, pushed her pelvis against Kitty’s face.  
>  “Harder,” the alien gasped. “Harder, Kitty. Remember you cannot hurt me.”  
>  Apprehensive but trusting her lover’s words, Kitty caught the clitoris she was sucking on between her teeth and bit down. A split second later a wordless scream came from Supergirl, and Kitty could feel orgasmic convulsions tear through the body she was pressed against.  
>  “Was that good enough?” Kitty said when Supergirl had calmed down.  
>  Supergirl rose up on her elbows so she could look Kitty in the eyes. She made no effort to move or even close her legs.  
>  “I truly appreciate your efforts, Kitty,” she said. “But I’m afraid I’m going to need more if I’m going to have any chance of winning this fight.”  
>  “I’ll step up my game,” Kitty said. “Just let me catch my breath.”  
>  “The thought is appreciated,” Supergirl said. “But I’ll need more. Can you keep a secret?”  
>  “For you, anything,” Kitty said.  
>  Supergirl stood up. Her sleek naked body seemed to glow in the sunshine.  
>  “Then I will teach you the closely guarded erotic secrets of the House of El,” she said.  
>  She held out her hand to Kitty.  
>  “Come,” she said. “We have much to do, and little time.”

OK, so it was not an error. Or at least not that sort of error. This was… she had no idea what this was. But it was with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she realized that she’d have to talk to Cat about it. Which would be all kinds of embarrassing. That her boss liked this sort of thing was not something she wanted to know.  
Just as she didn’t really want to acknowledge that she’d gotten turned on herself reading it.

“Um, miss Grant?”  
Cat Grant looked up from her desk and took off her glasses.  
“Yes, Kiera? Is there a problem?”  
Kara smiled nervously.  
“Er, maybe?” she said. “I think you may have printed the wrong document?”  
Cat held out her hand.  
“Let me see,” she said.  
Kara walked closer and handed over the stack of pornography that had come out of the printer. Then she watched nervously as Cat put her glasses back on and scanned through the papers.  
“No, this looks correct,” Cat finally said.  
It was only with an effort that Kara managed to keep her jaw from dropping.  
“What?” she said. “ _That_ is what you want me to proofread?”  
Cat held out the papers to her, and Kara took them.  
“Yes,” she said. “Oh, and if you could keep an eye out for plot holes and anatomical impossibilities as well, that’d be nice.”  
“But… This is…”  
Cat gave her that tired look she did so very well. Long practice, probably.  
“It’s erotic fanfiction, Kiera,” she said. “There are few enough amusements that are compatible with running a worldwide business empire and being a single mother, and this is one I like to indulge in.”  
She raised an eyebrow at Kara, clearly waiting to see if there was an objection coming. Which there might have been, if Kara’s brain hadn’t temporarily shut down.  
“And,” Cat continued, “since I now know that you are not her, I can have you, as my assistant, beta-read it for me. It saves me the bother to have to find someone on the forums.”  
“Forums?” Kara said. “There are forums? For this?”  
Cat looked at her over the top of her glasses.  
“At times you are charmingly naïve, Kiera,” she said. “This is not one of those times.”  
Kara looked away.  
“I’m sorry, miss Grant,” she said.  
“Yes, yes,” Cat said.  
She waved at Kara.  
“Go do your job,” she said.  


* * *

Alex Danvers hurried up to her sister’s apartment, trying to move as fast as possible without drawing attention. It was about eight in the evening, and quite a few people were coming home from gyms and such, or going out to bars and clubs. She’d taken a taxi over after getting a text message from Kara that said only “Ohgodohgodohgod”. Which she had _no idea_ what it meant. Her adoptive sister was basically invulnerable, so she wasn’t hurt. The kind of things that hurt Supergirl made Alex get urgent calls from the DOE, not texts from Kara. And if it was relationship trouble or something else that hurt more emotionally than physically Kara usually called. This? Was new.  
She entered without knocking.  
“Kara?” she said.  
“I’m right here,” Kara said.  
Kara was lying on her couch, stacks of papers strewn around her. She had a wine glass in her hand, and a half-empty bottle in the table next to her.  
Alex closed the door behind her and dropped her coat on a nearby table.  
“Are you OK?” she asked.  
“Guess what I’m reading?” Kara said.  
“I don’t know,” Alex said. “What are you reading?”  
She carefully moved over to a chair and sat down.  
“It’s a story about a middle-aged powerful business woman’s torrid love affair with Supergirl,” Kara said. “The business woman’s name is Kitty Accord. The title of the story is _The Erotic Secrets of the House of El_.”  
“Kitty Acc…”  
Alex did a double take.  
“Wait,” she said. “Does Cat Grant know about this story? That sounds like potential lawsuit material. That’s basically the same name as hers.”  
Kara giggled.  
“Oh, she knows about it,” she said. “Ask me why I’m reading it.”  
“Why are you reading it?”  
“Because Cat _wrote_ it, and she wants her assistant to proofread it for her!”  
Alex stared at her sister in silence for a moment.  
“Get out of town,” she finally said. “Cat is writing self-insert slashfic about you, and then asking you to read it? That’s sexual harassment!”  
Kara let the papers she was holding fall to the floor.  
“She says she’s giving it to me now that she’s convinced that I’m not Supergirl,” she said. “And I don’t think it’d go over very well if I tried to take this to HR.”  
“Your boss having you read pornography is bad enough on its own.”  
Alex got up, fetched a wine glass from the kitchen and filled it from the bottle.  
“I guess,” Kara said. “But I really don’t want to make a fuss about it. It’s not that bad, really.”  
“Is it just the one story?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“She gave me her AO3 user name,” she said. “So I could read her earlier stories and get a sense of her style, so I can check this one for consistency, she said.”  
She reached down to the floor and picked up another stack of papers.  
“Here’s one,” she said. “It’s called _Superspanked_. It’s about a powerful middle-aged businesswoman who gets taught a lesson in humility by Supergirl. A lesson which, of course, includes lots of sex.”  
She grabbed a few more stacks.  
“Oh, and this one! _My Alien Mistress_. As payment for her service to humanity, Supergirl demands a slave, and this middle-aged businesswoman volunteers. _That Time of the Year_. A middle-aged businesswoman gets trapped in a mine. Supergirl comes to the rescue, but when the two are isolated down there she goes into heat and has to have sex or go insane. Because apparently that’s how Kryptonians roll. _Coitus Uninterruptus_. A middle-aged businesswoman has invited Supergirl to talk at a conference. A super-villain exposes them to the pollen of an alien plant, and the two have to keep each other just on the brink of orgasm while they hunt down the villain and get the antidote. _The Red Glow of Krypton_. A super-powered criminal exposes Supergirl to a weird radioactive rock from Krypton during a hostage situation, turning her into a sex maniac who grabs one of the hostages to sate her urges. No points for guessing how the hostage is described.”  
“Blonde middle-aged businesswoman in media?” Alex suggested.  
Kara gave her a withering look.  
“Are they _all_ like that?” Alex asked.  
“Not quite,” Kara said. “There’s one that starts with that time Astra hovered over the city to draw me out. It’s called _Star-crossed_. Apparently we were lovers from feuding families back on Krypton, and now finally we can consummate our relationship. There’s a whole Romeo and Juliet backstory. Or, I guess, Juliet and Juliet. Which, kudos for actually using the term ‘star-crossed’ correctly for once, but still, she’s my _aunt_.”  
“Cat doesn’t know that, does she?”  
“Oh, and there’s a story where apparently my vulva is lined with six-inch prehensile tentacles. That one’s _weird_.”  
Kara fell back against the sofa.  
“And I’m supposed to go to work tomorrow, and talk to Cat without dying of embarrassment.”  
“She actually expects you to give feedback on all these?”  
Kara shook her head.  
“Just the latest one. _The Erotic Secrets of the House of El_ , as previously mentioned. Chapter twelve. Apparently it’s her most popular work. She writes about a chapter a week. She printed out the whole thing for me. In the new chapter, Supergirl has Kitty tied to some sort of ancient Kryptonian altar, and is making her come by finger-fucking her while vibrating her fingers at super-speed.”  
Alex tried not to giggle. She did not entirely succeed. Kara glared at her.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“This whole thing,” Alex said. “Your boss has the _worst_ crush on you, but she doesn’t know you’re you, so she just pines and writes porn about you. Which she then gives to you to read and comment on. It’s got stupid romantic comedy written all over it.”  
Kara looked out into empty space.  
“Oh my God,” she said. “It has, hasn’t it? My life is a stupid romantic comedy!”  
“So what are you going to do about it?” Alex asked.  
Kara looked dejected.  
“What _can_ I do about it?” she said. “I’ll read, comment, turn the edited document over to Cat tomorrow and then I’ll die of shame.”  
“Oh please,” Alex said. “You won’t die of shame. At worst you can fly over to Tibet and join a Buddhist nunnery.”  
“Thank you ever so much, sis!”  
Alex got up from her chair and sat down next to Kara on the couch, turning toward her.  
“Do you find Cat attractive?” she asked.  
“Alex!” Kara said, aghast.  
“Oh, come off it,” Alex said. “All you Kryptonians are bi. And I’ve personally seen you ogle more than enough men and women to know that it is true for you. Do you think she’s hot?”  
“Yes,” Kara grudgingly admitted.  
Alex grinned.  
“In that case, why not have some fun?”  


“Don’t forget to let me know how it goes,” Alex said much later.  
She shrugged into her coat and checked that everything that should be in it was. Keys, wallet, gun, that sort of thing.  
“Don’t worry, I will,” Kara said, smiling.  
They gave each other a sisterly hug.  
“Can I ask you something?” Alex said. “Since we’ve been talking about inappropriately intimate things all night anyway?”  
“Go ahead,” Kara said. “It can’t be worse than those fics.”  
“It’s sort of about one of those fics,” Alex said. “That thing with vibrating your fingers at super-speed, can you really do that?”  
Kara’s face turned an interesting shade of red.  
“Um…” she said.  
Alex looked questioningly at her, then grinned.  
“Oh my God,” she said. “You never thought of it before you read that, and now you’re going to try it as soon as I’ve left.”  
Kara’s blush intensified.  
“There’s a whole website,” she said. “‘Power Perversion Potential’. Some people have _really_ filthy imaginations.”  
Alex laughed out loud.  
“Have fun, sis,” she said. “Talk to you, oh, day after tomorrow?”  
Kara, still blushing, nodded.  


* * *

The week had reached the blessed time of late Friday afternoon, when all the ordinary people had left for their trivial homes, and Cat got a chance to work without constantly being interrupted by the things they couldn’t handle. She poured herself a glass of whisky and sat down to read some papers she needed in order to properly plan for the next year.  
They weren’t very interesting papers, so she chose one of the lesser whiskies. Later in the stack she had a paper by a recent winner of the Nobel Prize for Economics. Which although it was not an actual Nobel Prize, but rather a seventy-odd years younger Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences, was still very impressive. She’d probably bring out the 31-year-old Glenmorangie for that one.  
“Miss Grant?”  
She looked up over her reading glasses. Ah. Everyone had not left yet. Her supposedly timid and naïve little assistant was still there. The assistant who didn’t seem anywhere near as timid when she was flying around the skies in her red and blue costume.  
“Yes, Kiera?” she said.  
The girl fidgeted with a stack of papers.  
“You asked me to read that story of yours,” she said. “And I did, and I thought maybe it’d be better to talk about it after most people left.”  
“Oh, right,” Cat said.  
That.  
She’d given the girl that task in a fit of pique after she’d managed to demonstrate that she wasn’t Supergirl. A demonstration that convinced Cat for long enough to, well, give her that task. It didn’t really hold up to more sustained thought, of course. But then, the requirement to prove it at all had been unfair. Asking someone to prove a negative was never fair, and should only be used against enemies.  
Cat did not want Supergirl to be her enemy. Really, really not.  
And the demonstration had succeeded in sowing some doubt. Cat was only about ninety percent certain that Kara actually was Supergirl. The demonstration _could_ have been genuine. Possibly.  
“Just email it to me,” she said in an attempt to gloss the whole thing over and forget it ever happened.  
“Of course, miss Grant,” Kara said. “But, er, I have some questions, and it might be faster if I just asked them now instead of taking it over email?”  
Cat sighed. Of course the girl would be diligent, now as always. She got up and headed to the bar to refill her whisky.  
“Right,” she said. “Let’s hear it.”  
“Um, all right,” Kara said, and as if she wasn’t adorably innocent enough already she _blushed_.  
“That thing with Supergirl putting her whole hand up Kitty’s… there,” she said. “Does that actually work? In real life?”  
“A hand is much smaller than a baby,” Cat said.  
Kara was silent for a while.  
“Right,” she finally said. “That’s… OK. Moving on!”  
She rifled through the papers.  
“Um,” she said. “Ok. Next. There is a scene where Supergirl has Kitty tied naked to the Altar of Exquisite Pain. According to the description, Kitty’s wrists and ankles are tied to the corners of the altar, and a leather band across her hips prevents her from moving much at all. Supergirl then starts out standing on her hands and knees over Kitty, sucking on her nipples and stroking her vulva with her fingers.”  
Cat just about snorted her whisky out her nose. She remembered the scene well, of course. Hearing it described in a voice that was either Supergirl’s own or extremely similar to it, while remembering clearly what had been going through her mind while writing it, did weird things to Cat’s libido.  
“What about it?” she said.  
Even she herself could tell that she sounded kind of strangled.  
Kara hesitated.  
“Like, Kitty is supposed to be about your age, right?” she said.  
Cat nodded, suddenly acutely and uncomfortably aware of the degree to which Kitty was Cat herself.  
“So,” Kara said. “When Supergirl unties her legs and bends her over so her feet are by her hands, would she really be limber enough to bend like that? At her age?”  
Cat blinked at Kara, not quite believing what she just heard.  
“I mean,” Kara said nervously, “with her torso tied down she can’t bend her back, so all the strain ends up right at the hip joints, which may… be… stiffer…”  
Her voice trailed off under Cat’s icy glare.  
“ _At her age_?” Cat asked.  
Kara gestured vaguely at nothing.  
“Well, you know, joints get stiffer with age. That’s just normal.”  
“You don’t think I could do that?” Cat said.  
She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. And then she re-regretted them moments later, when she saw Kara carefully look her up and down while gently biting her own lower lip.  
“I know your schedule,” Kara said. “You exercise and keep in shape, but it’s not yoga or something that would make you more limber. So probably not.”  
“Well,” Cat said, turning and heading back to her desk. “It’s a pity we don’t have some rope so I could prove to you that I can.”  
“Actually, we do,” Kara said.  
Cat stopped, turned again and looked at Kara.  
“What?” she said.  
“We have rope,” Kara said. “It’s in the IT storage closet. It’s left over since that indoor rock-climbing team-building thing.”  
There actually seemed to be a touch of challenge in Kara’s voice. Intriguing. She slowly started walking back toward Kara.  
“And I suppose my desk would serve in stead of an altar,” she said.  
“It’s about the right size and shape?” Kara said.  
For a few long moments, they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“Well, then,” Cat finally said. “Get the ropes, and we’ll see who’s right.”  


It wasn’t until Cat was lying on her back on her own cleared desk, with her hands tied to two corners of it, that it occurred to her that she had chosen that day of all possible days to wear a skirt to work.  
“It’s not too tight, is it?” Kara asked.  
Somehow, they hadn’t gotten around to discussing if Cat actually _needed_ to be tied down for real. From the perspective of testing if the scene worked, just enough rope to keep her hands from lifting off the surface would’ve been fine.  
“No,” Cat said. “It’s fine.”  
“Good,” Kara said.  
She tied the final knot on the rope holding Cat’s hips down.  
“There,” she said. “Let’s see how far up you can get your legs.”  
Cat looked up at her. Looked up at the pretty blonde who was smiling nervously at her. The pretty _alien_ blonde. The pretty blonde Cat had hired on a whim because she happened to be there when Cat had fired her predecessor. Who had turned out to be something far, far greater than anything in Cat’s wildest imagination. Not only was she a surprisingly good assistant, she had _superpowers_. She was born on another _planet_. Probably.  
She was also unrelentingly kind, strongly principled and gorgeous. No wonder Cat was falling in love with her.  
Which only made the current situation more embarrassing.  
“I think you’ll have to pull up my skirt,” she said. “Or it will get in the way.”  
“Oh,” Kara said. “Of course.”  
Very gingerly, as if she was afraid to be burned, she took hold of the hem of Cat’s skirt and pulled it up to her waist. Thus revealing well-toned thighs and a pair of very expensive silk panties. Black, fortunately, so the wet stripe down the middle that Cat suspected was there wouldn’t be very visible.  
Or, judging from the way Kara blushed and looked away, maybe it was.  
Cat lifted her legs and tried to get her feet down near her hands, or next to her head. It didn’t work nearly as well as she’d thought it would.  
“In the story, Supergirl is pressing down on Kitty’s legs,” she said.  
Which was as diplomatic way of saying that Supergirl was fondling and caressing Kitty’s legs, while parting them so she’d get better access to Kitty’s sex.  
“Right,” Kara said.  
She put her hands near the middle of Cat’s thighs, and slowly slid them toward her feet while gently pressing down. Her hands were warm, soft and felt great on Cat’s skin. She pressed Cat’s legs down, slowly but firmly. It felt… odd. There was no give, no hesitation to the pressure. Just a firm, even, unstoppable force. It felt good. Really good. Until the very hip joint that Kara had said was too old and inflexible reached its limit and started to hurt. Unwillingly, she let a whimper out. Kara immediately let go.  
“Did I hurt you?” she said.  
“No,” Cat said, grimacing. “But I’m afraid you may be right.”  
“Told you,” Kara said. “But it’s no big deal. See.”  
Before Cat could respond, Kara untied the rope holding Cat’s hips. She pushed down on Cat’s ankle, and now that her hip could rise off the desk her feet easily ended up next to her ears.  
“See?” Kara said. “Like this, I could easily do whatever I wanted to… to your…”  
She suddenly seemed to realize what she was saying, and doing. She blushed intensely and let go of Cat’s ankles as if they were made of hot iron.  
“Sorry,” she said.  
“Don’t be,” Cat said, smiling. “It’s the point of the scene, after all.”  
“So, anyway,” Kara said, “if you just change the story to mention that Supergirl unties the hip as well as the feet, it works fine.”  
Without comment or question, she started untying Cat’s wrists.  
“Was that the only scene you had comments on?” Cat said while Kara worked on the ropes.  
“Uh, no” Kara said. “But the other one is more that I’m not sure if it works, than that I’m sure it doesn’t. So we can skip that one if you want.”  
Cat sat up and rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been. She deliberately did not pull her skirt down.  
“Did it involve ropes?” she asked.  
“Well, yeah,” Kara said. “Just about _all_ the scenes in the story involve ropes.”  
“So we have what we need right here,” Cat said.  
“I guess,” Kara said,  
Cat looked at her with her special “So what are you waiting for?” look. It was a look she had a lot of practice giving.  
Kara looked appraisingly at Cat.  
“We’ll need a wall,” she said.  
She looked around the room.  
“Specifically one with something to tie ropes to,” she added.

“This is a _utility closet_!” Cat said.  
She was standing up against a bare white-painted wall, legs spread wide and arms stretched out up and to the sides. Ropes were tied to her wrists and ankles again, except this time the far ends of the ropes were tied to pipe fittings set into the wall.  
“It is,” Kara said. “And I apologize for dragging you in here. But the rest of the office is all slick and modern and glass and white and doesn’t have anything that sticks out enough to tie a rope to.”  
Cat shook her head a little and pursed her mouth.  
“I suppose,” she said.  
“The alternative was the balcony outside your office!”  
“Right. Wouldn’t want to give the paparazzi _that_ pleasure.”  
“Right,” Kara said.  
She smiled at Cat.  
“So,” she said. “In the story, Kitty is chained to the Wall of Ecstasy and Agony. Which is obviously much cooler than this wall.”  
The ropes weren’t tied very hard. Cat thought she could get out of them fairly easily, if she really wanted to. But then this wasn’t real, just a test. A demonstration. If it had been real, the bonds would have been redundant. The speed and power of Supergirl would have been more than enough to keep Cat controlled.  
She was still _almost_ sure that Kiera was Supergirl. Was Kara Zor-El. But there was the _almost_. The doubt, the uncertainty, that kept Cat from asking for what she really wanted.  
“Kitty is naked, of course,” Kara said. “Supergirl kneels in front of her and, again, uses her mouth.”  
She got the most adorable blush while she talked.  
“While she’s… down there,” Kara continued, “she reaches up with her hands and caresses Kitty’s breasts.”  
“She does,” Cat agreed. “What’s your problem with it?”  
“Could she really reach that far?” Kara said. “I mean, it’s a pretty convoluted position, isn’t it?”  
Kat looked at her.  
“You’re not very experienced, are you, dear?” she said.  
Kara blushed again. Or just more. It was hard to tell.  
“Sorry,” she said. “Maybe you should ask someone else to read it instead.”  
Cat shook her head.  
“You’re doing fine,” she said. “Go on, give it a try. Check for yourself that it works.”  
Kara gave her a good long look, all the way up and down.  
“I’ll have to push up your skirt,” she said.  
“You already saw what’s under it,” Cat said.  
She wiggled her hips a little.  
“Go ahead.”  
“I’ll have to touch your breasts,” Kara said. “In order to be sure.”  
“You have my permission,” Cat said.  
Kara licked her lips.  
“Right,” she said.  
And then she fell to her knees right in front of Cat. Cat looked down at her and totally failed to stifle a moan.  
“Are you OK?” Kara said. “Are the ropes too tight?”  
“No,” Cat breathed. “No, I’m fine. The ropes are good.”  
The ropes were more than good. Being tied up with probably-Supergirl kneeling in front of her – and, oh God, slowly pushing the hem of her skirt up! – was literally a fantasy come to life.  
“So her head would be about… here,” Kara said.  
Her head vanished from Cat’s view in between her thighs. Cat could feel her breath against the oh-so-sensitive skin down there. This time there was no chance at all that Kara wouldn’t see the state of her panties.  
“And she’d reach up like _this_.”  
Kara reached up and put her hands on Cat’s breasts. Cat’s entire body twitched at the feeling. For a few moments, warm hands caressed her breasts, and she thought she felt a brief kiss on her inner thigh.  
And then it all stopped. Kara stood up again.  
“Yeah, that works,” she said. “You don’t need to change that part at all.”  
She smiled happily at Cat. Cat blinked at her, momentarily shocked into speechlessness. She really hadn’t expected that to end right there.  
“Um, good,” she said. “That’s good.”  
“There were some typos and such as well,” Kara said. “I’ve marked them in the document so you can look at them easily. That, and the altar scene, and you’re fine. You can post the story.”  
“Right,” Cat said. “The ropes?”  
“Oh!” Kara said. “Right.”  
She set to the untying.

In her limousine in her way home, Cat wondered if she could get away with masturbating in the car. There was a privacy screen that, theoretically, would shield her from the driver’s sight and hearing. But she’d never been quite sure how effective it was.  
Maybe if she was really discreet about it and managed to stay really quiet?  
To distract herself, however momentarily, she took out her tablet and went to her AO3 page. Before she left the office, she’d fixed all Kara’s comments and posted the latest chapter of _The Erotic Secrets of the House of El_. A gratifying number of kudos and comments had already appeared. Some of the comments were that the new chapter seemed more vivid and realistically sexy than usual.  
Cat snorted a little at that.  
She put the tablet back in her purse and looked out the tinted window at the city moving past. So much life. So much movement. So much fragility. So much need for Supergirl.  
Screw it. She would try to get herself off, and if the driver saw and told the gutter press, so be it. She’d weathered worse in her day. Slowly, she spread her legs as far as the skirt allowed and ran her own hand up the inside of her thigh. Not nearly as pleasant as when Kara had done it a while ago, but still not bad. Her fingers made their way inside her panties. Cat closed her eyes, let her head fall back and got down to it.  
She was not far from coming when the limo’s intercom crackled to life and the driver’s sudden voice startled the living daylights out of her.  
“Er, miss Grant, what should I _do_?” the man said.  
Cat frantically looked around. Do about what? Was something happening that she’d been too preoccupied to notice?  
As soon as she turned to her right she saw what the driver was referring to. Right there, just outside the window, was Supergirl. Easily flying along, keeping pace with the car. And looking in. At Cat. Pleasuring herself. Cat fought down a curse, and really hoped that the general darkness of the car’s interior would hide her sudden blush. The soft smirk on the flying woman’s face said all too clearly that she’d seen exactly what was going on.  
“Just keep an even pace,” Cat said.  
“As you say, miss.”  
Cat leaned over and opened the door. It would’ve instantly closed again from the 85mph wind, if Supergirl hadn’t grabbed it. The flying woman forced the door opened, very smoothly flew inside and sat down. She pulled the door closed behind her.  
“Kara,” Cat said, unusually at a loss for words.  
“Miss Grant,” Supergirl said. “I apologize for intruding on you like this, but I need your help.”  
A sense of unreality settled over Cat.  
“My help?” she said.  
Supergirl nodded.  
“Yes,” she said. “And it’s a matter that I don’t want to become public.”  
“Ah,” Cat said. “You need a scandal silenced.”  
“Of course not,” Supergirl said. “I need help fighting alien invaders.”  
Cat frowned.  
“Fighting?” she said. “Why do you need _my_ help with that?”  
“They are alien,” Supergirl said. “They don’t fight in a way we’re used to. Men cannot be close to them. They look like, and in a sense they really are, very beautiful women. They feed off male sexual excitement, draining the men to their death. _Female_ sexual excitement, on the other hand, lures them in and makes them weaker. And that’s why I need someone I trust.”  
She smiled at Cat.  
“And someone I also find attractive,” she said.  
Cat’s sense of unreality suddenly skyrocketed. She knew that corny explanation. She’d _written_ that corny explanation.  
“Oh my God,” she said. “This is the opening to _Supergirl vs the Sapphic Space Sisterhood_.”  
She stared at the red-and-blue-clad super-heroine with shock.  
“You’ve read my fanfic!” she said.  
Supergirl’s smile turned into a confused frown.  
“Fanfic?” she said. “What’s that?”  
Cat glared at her.  
“Come on, Kara,” she said. “I’m not that gullible.”  
Supergirl nodded.  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying, really,” she said. “But I do understand that you don’t want to help, for some reason. That’s OK. Not everyone is meant to be a hero.”  
She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“James Olsen knows my cousin, so he should understand the situation,” she said. “Maybe if I talk to him, I can get Lucy Lane to help me. I don’t know her, but she is very attractive and I think she’s in your military.”  
She beamed a wide smile at Cat.  
“I’m sorry I disturbed your ride home,” she said. “It looked like you were enjoying yourself. I hope you can continue after I leave.”  
She put her hand on the door handle.  
“You should probably brace yourself,” she said.  
Cat held out her hand.  
“Wait!” she said.  
Supergirl looked expectantly at her.  
“Are you actually serious?” Cat said. “There really is an alien race of lesbian sex vampires?”  
“I’m not sure lesbian is the right word, given that female sexual energy is their weakness,” Supergirl said. “But yes, they exist.”  
Cat just looked at her.  
“They were long-time enemies of the Kryptonians,” Supergirl said. “They were the reason most of our military leaders were women.”  
Against her better judgment, Cat felt herself start to believe. She shook her head to clear it. The very idea was still far too ridiculous to be real. It was nearly too ridiculous for fanfic, for crying out loud!  
“All right,” she said. “What do you need me to do?”  
A momentary expression of shock flew across Supergirl’s face. It was very brief, but Cat had far too much negotiation experience to miss it. It was exactly the sort of cue that could make or break a deal. And this time it told her that Supergirl had not been expecting Cat to agree. Which almost certainly meant that the threat wasn’t real.  
Which, in turn, raised the question if Cat should call the bluff or go along with it. She glanced over at the the hero. Blonde hair. Nice bosom. Very nice legs. So toned. And, well, _super-hero_. Literal fantasy object.  
Oh, she was _so_ playing along.  
“I suppose,” she said before Supergirl had time to suggest anything, “that if we’re going to be using our own sexual excitement as a weapon, it would be a good idea to practice making it happen before we get into a fight.”  
“I… suppose,” Supergirl said.  
“Right,” Cat said, confidence growing. “Do you have a secret base or something we can use? I’d rather not do it here in the car.”  
“No,” Supergirl said, shaking her head. “I don’t have a secret base.”  
“I guess we’ll have to use my penthouse, then,” Cat said. “Would you mind coming in via the terrace? It’d draw attention I don’t want if we walked in the door together and took the elevator up.”  
“No, of course not,” Supergirl said. “That’s fine. I’ll see you there in about half an hour, then?”  
“Make it an hour,” Cat said. “I believe traffic can be unpleasant.”  
“Right,” Supergirl said. “See you in an hour.”  
With a brief noise and a gust of wind she was gone.  


* * *

“She’s believes the story!” was the first thing Kara said when Alex answered her phone.  
“Miss Grant?” Alex said. “Seriously? She fell for her own stupid story?”  
“Yes! We’re supposed to meet in an hour to practice having sex!”  
Kara was sitting on the edge of the roof of a very tall building, phone in hand. She was still in her Supergirl costume. Far below her, cars and people wound their ways along the streets of National City. Far above, heavy clouds prepared to start raining.  
“Right. Are you sure she actually believed you?” Alex said. “Rather than, say, just going along with it while not actually believing a word?”  
“Why would she do that?” Kara said.  
There was a long pause.  
“Sis,” Alex finally said. “Sometimes you’re just too dense for words.”  
Kara frowned.  
“What?” she said.  
A heavy sigh came through the phone.  
“Kara, imagine that there is a famous person who you find really attractive,” Alex said. “So attractive that you make it a hobby to write pornography about them. Then imagine that this person suddenly comes to you with a story giving an excuse for the two of you to have sex. Exactly how dumb would that story have to be before it made you say no to the sex?”  
This time it was Kara who stayed silent for a long while.  
“You’re saying she’s playing along to get into my pants,” she finally said.  
“Yes, Kara, I am,” Alex said. “I must admit I figured that was obvious, and the reason you went along with the whole plan. You want into her pants too, right? Or did I get that wrong too? Because if I got you wrong about that, I have a whole lot of reevaluation to do.”  
“No, I do,” Kara said. “She’s just so… amazing. But I’m not sure I want it like this.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s because of a lie,” Kara said.  
“You both know it’s a lie,” Alex said. “So nobody’s getting fooled here.”  
“Yeah,” Kara said. “But it’s still a lie.”  
She straightened out from her sitting position and hovered just in front of the edge.  
“Thanks for the chat, sis,” she said. “I love you.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Alex said. “Kara, what are you about to do?”  
“Go see Cat,” Kara said.  
She hung up, put the phone away and flew away across the city.  


Kara set down on Cat’s rooftop terrace with the lightest and most elegant landing she could manage without actually looking as if she was making an effort. Which was, unfortunately, not quite as smooth as she’d like. Super powers or no, she remained a bit of a klutz.  
The terrace was, of course, huge. It covered most of the roof, with the penthouse itself sitting like a villa in the middle of it. Plants in raised beds were all over the place. One side of the penthouse was nearly all glass, and some of the panes could obviously be slid open. Obviously, since there were tables and couches just outside them, and Cat was standing at the largest table. She was pouring champagne into two tall, narrow flutes when Kara walked up to her.  
“Miss Grant,” she said.  
Cat turned to her. She picked up the glasses and held one out to Kara.  
“Supergirl,” Cat said. “Welcome to my not the least bit humble home.”  
Kara took the glass.  
“Thank you,” she said. “I suppose this is not exactly cheap either?”  
Cat shrugged.  
“The nicest I happened to have around,” she said. “It was a gift from the French ambassador. I think he was trying to bribe me to open a branch office in Paris.”  
Kara glanced at the bottle. She didn’t know much about wines, but it certainly looked old. And something the French ambassador would use as a bribe? Probably pretty fancy.  
“I see,” she said.  
“So,” Cat said. “A toast. To fighting alien invaders together.”  
Kara lowered her glass.  
“Cat…” she said. “There are no invading aliens. Particularly not ones that can be fought with lesbian sex.”  
“I know,” Cat said. “I have enough contacts that I would’ve heard about it if there were.”  
Kara couldn’t look Cat in the eyes.  
“So,” she said. “Should I just leave?”  
“At least stay long enough to taste the champagne,” Cat said. “The bottle is already open, and I can’t finish it all myself.”  
“And after that?”  
Cat sat down in one of the wicker chairs and elegantly crossed her legs.  
“Please,” she said. “Sit.”  
Kara sat down across the table from her.  
“We both knew back in the car,” Cat said, “that your story was nonsense. Yet we are both here.”  
“So we are,” Kara said.  
“Well then,” Cat said. “A different toast.”  
She held out her glass. Kara lifted hers.  
“To two consenting adult women fucking each others’ brains out,” Cat said.  
Kara choked on thin air.  
“Excuse me?!” she said when she had her breath back.  
Cat gave her a look.  
“Why else are you here?” she said.  
“Maybe I just like you,” Kara said.  
“You hardly know me,” Cat said. “We’ve met briefly a handful of times, and never really talked.”  
Kara looked away from her.  
“Of course,” she said.  
She looked back and raised her glass again.  
“OK, then,” she said. “To fucking each others’ brains out!”  
Cat put her glass down on the table.  
“Wait,” she said.  
“For what?” Kara said.  
“Why would you say that you might be here because you like me, unless that _is_ why you’re here?”  
Kara tried to suppress a sudden nervousness and smiled.  
“It’s just one of those things one says,” she tried.  
“And why would you like me, unless…”  
Her voice trailed off. She gave Kara a long look.  
“Come over here,” she said.  
Kara had already gotten to her feet before she remembered that she was pretending to not be Cat’s obedient assistant. Since it would be more embarrassing to sit down again than to proceed, she walked over to the older woman.  
Cat put down her champagne glass and stood up when Kara came close.  
“Let me look at you,” she said.  
Kara held her arms out a little.  
“There’s nothing here you haven’t seen before,” she said.  
Cat slowly walked around her.  
“I’ve never really had the chance to look at you properly up close,” she said. “There’s always been distance, or darkness, or just a grainy picture.”  
“There’s been plenty of pictures in good light,” Kara said.  
“I suppose,” Cat said. “Still, I can’t help but wonder what’s under that costume.”  
“It’s all quite normal,” Kara said.  
She couldn’t help but imagine Cat looking at her naked. Which made her excited.  
“Kiera, my champagne, please,” Cat said.  
Automatically, Kara reached for the table and Cat’s glass.  
“Here you are, miss Gra…”  
She fell abruptly silent when she realized what she’d just done.  
“Er,” she said. “I mean…”  
Cat was looking at her with an expression mixing elation, amazement and even a little fear.  
“It really is you,” she breathed. “Oh my God, you really _are_ her!”  
“No, no,” Kara said. “No, you can’t know this.”  
She put the glass down again.  
“The smell,” Cat said. “I should have noticed the _smell_.”  
“Miss Grant,” Kara said. “Cat. Please.”  
She didn’t quite know please what. Please something.  
On second thought, please don’t destroy my life.  
Cat frowned.  
“You’re afraid,” she said. “You’re really afraid.”  
“Of course I am!” Kara said. “Last time you thought I was Supergirl you fired me!”  
“You arranged that meeting,” Cat said. “How did you do that? I should have known that Supergirl wasn’t you, the smell wasn’t right, but how did you do it? It was not an illusion. There were two women there, both looking like you.”  
“It was a friend,” Kara said. “With abilities.”  
For a few long seconds, they looked at each other in silence.  
“You like your job,” Cat finally said. “You _need_ your job.”  
“Yes,” Kara said.  
“Your job as my assistant. Invisible. Kind of demeaning.”  
“Yes,” Kara said.  
“All right,” Cat said. “You can keep it. But will you please answer one question about it?”  
A wave of relief swept through Kara.  
“Sure,” she said.  
“Why?” Cat said. “Why do you want it? You could do anything. Be a celebrity. A few sponsors would get you much more money than I’ve ever paid you. You could do whatever you want.”  
Slowly, Kara rose a few feet off the floor. She fired up her heat vision at a low level, enough to make her eyes shine like small suns but not enough to set anything on fire. Below her, Cat took some steps back.  
“Look at me,” she said, voice pitched low and loud. “What do you see?”  
“A Goddess,” Cat whispered, silent enough that Kara could only hear it by her super hearing.  
“Yes,” she said. “I could be that too.”  
She powered down her heat vision and settled to the floor again.  
“If all I did was help people,” she said. “All day, every day. Being stronger, faster, more resilient, able to do things humans never could. After a year, two years, ten, what do you think I would be like? Would I still be anything like the people I tried to help? Would I still be a _person_?”  
She stood right in front of Cat, well inside her personal space.  
“Working in the office,” she said. “Being your assistant. Fetching coffee. Getting your lunch. Organizing things for you. Chatting with Winn and James and you…”  
She smiled at Cat.  
“It keeps me human.”  
Cat stared at her.  
“I see,” she said.  
Her eyes flickered up and down Kara’s body.  
“I’ll keep your secret,” she said. “I promise.”  
“Thank you,” Kara said.  
Cat licked her lips.  
“Can we drink that champagne now?” she said. “If nothing else, I want to celebrate getting to know the real Supergirl.”  
“Sure,” Kara said. “Although I too have a question.”  
“All right,” Cat said. “Shoot.”  
She still looked nervous. Kara smiled at her.  
“Do you want to kiss me now?” she said.  
Cat blinked.  
“Oh yes,” she said. “Most definitely yes.”  
Kara put her hands on Cat’s shoulders, slowly leaned in an put her lips to Cat’s. A warm pair of arms immediately encircled Kara’s waist, and it was only moments before the lips touching hers started opening. She gladly followed along, and let the tip of her tongue play against Cat’s.  
“Well,” Cat said with breathless voice after they separated. “You certainly taste human enough.”  
“I assure you that I’m human in all the ways that count,” Kara said. “No unexpected tentacles or anything.”  
Cat had the decency to look abashed.  
“That was a challenge story,” she said. “I’m sorry.”  
“It was pretty funny,” Kara said.  
She picked up the champagne flutes and handed one to Cat.  
“Third time’s the charm,” she said. “To first kisses?”  
“To first kisses,” Cat said.  
Finally, they drank. It tasted like liquid sunshine to Kara. Fresh, bubbly, tart sunshine.  
“Ooh!” she said. “That’s good!”  
“It is,” Cat agreed. “Although I think I know what would make it taste even better.”  
“Oh?” Kara said. “What?”  
“Licking it off your breasts.”  
Kara felt herself blush a little, but this time more from excitement than from embarrassment.  
“I’m willing to help with that,” she said.  
“Wonderful,” Cat said. “But, I think, not out here.”  
“Er, no,” Kara said. “It sounds a bit messy for a bed too.”  
“The hot tub, I think,” Cat said.  
She put her arm around Kara’s waist.  
“Lead the way,” Kara said, returning the favor.  
They started slowly walking into the penthouse.  
“Cat?” Kara said as they entered the building. “You remember that I don’t need to breathe, right?”  
Cat stumbled a little and her face went an interesting shade of red.  
“No,” she said. “Actually, I had totally forgotten that.”  
A grin spread across Kara’s face. This was going to be fun.  


* * *

Monday morning found Kara still in Cat’s penthouse. Specifically, in Cat’s very large and fancy bed. Entirely naked, and with an equally naked Cat’s head resting on her stomach. It had been a very enjoyable weekend. But it was over, and the stark reality of Monday was upon them.  
“So what happens now?” Kara said.  
“Whatever we want to happen,” Cat said.  
“Do we keep seeing each other?”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Yes,” Kara answered without even thinking.  
“Good,” Cat said. “So do I. So we just decide how. If you are to keep working as my assistant, we should probably keep it secret that Keira is dating her boss.”  
“I guess,” Kara said, somewhat taken aback by Cat’s matter of fact attitude.  
“What about Supergirl dating Cat Grant?” Cat said.  
“Part of why I keep my real identity secret is to protect my family,” Kara said. “Supergirl may be invulnerable, but they aren’t.”  
“I’m already a target for the sort of people who’d go after Supergirl,” Cat said. “So the way I see it, they’d just learn that I have one hell of a bodyguard.”  
Kara thought about it.  
“All right,” she said. “Wait, is it public that you go for women?”  
“Not yet, but I’m pretty sure that will only send my stock up. And it’ll probably piss off Ellen, so it’s all good.”  
Kara frowned.  
“Why would it piss off…? Actually, never mind. So we’re dating?”  
“Unless you say we’re not.”  
Kara smiled at the stuccoed ceiling.  
“Cool,” she said. “I have a girlfriend. My sister is going to freak out. In a good way.”  
Cat rolled over on her back and stretched out. Kara looked admiringly at her body while she did it.  
“We need to get to work,” Cat said. “If you fly and I take the car, we should arrive far enough apart.”  
“I need to go home and get some fresh clothes,” Kara said.  
“And that will take you, what, thirty seconds of extra travel time?”  
“More like a couple of minutes,” Kara said. “Faster and I can cause problems when I pass things.”  
Cat patted her on the thigh.  
“I’ll tell my driver to stop and get a newspaper,” she said. “That’ll more than make up for your flight time.”  
Cat sat up.  
“We really have to get going,” she said. “But…”  
She demonstratively looked up and down Kara’s naked body.  
“…if Kiera is a good girl today, I may need to take her with me on a really long business lunch.”  


The business lunch turned out to be served by room service to a suite at National City’s fanciest hotel, and was indeed very long. Winn frowned at her when she returned to her desk around mid-afternoon.  
“Miss Grant never takes you on meetings,” he said. “And why does she keep _smiling_ at you?”  
Kara couldn’t help but smile herself. Winn’s frown deepened.  
“All right,” he said. “What’s going on?”  
Kara quickly checked her email. A document from Cat, with a note asking her to proofread. She sent it to the printer and headed for the copier room. When she walked past Winn, she bent down and whispered in his ear.  
“Supergirl’s got a girlfriend.”  
When she came back with her printout he wasn’t there.

_The Erotic Secrets of the House of El: Chapter Thirteen_ the title of the document proudly proclaimed. It started at the cliffhanger where the previous chapter had ended, and kept going with an insane flying chase scene where Kitty kept Supergirl charged up by sitting astride her back and fingering her in midair. Kara really hoped that that wasn’t something Cat wanted to try out for real, because it sounded both uncomfortable and dangerous. The story kept going in a fairly predictable manner after that. A lot of it was, as usual, flat-out bondage porn. Which Kara was pretty sure _was_ something Cat wanted to try out for real. Or possibly something she was already well used to. She was, after all, a lot more experienced than Kara in almost everything.  
As she came closer to the end of the chapter, the drama and danger ramped up toward the inevitable new cliffhanger. Which was were it suddenly got a bit unusual.

> Supergirl smiled down at her willing slave. They stood outside the entrance to the temple that had almost become a home to Kitty. Just as kneeling in front of her mistress had become her most comfortable position.  
>  “What would I do without you, Kitty?” she said. “I don’t even want to imagine life without you any more.”  
>  “Me neither, mistress,” Kitty said. “Which is why I cannot accompany you any more.”  
>  Supergirl frowned.  
>  “What?” she said. “Explain yourself.”  
>  “I love you,” she said. “And I believe you love me. I’m no longer expendable to you. I’m someone you want to protect. And so I distract you from your greater mission.”  
>  “I understand,” Supergirl said. “I don’t like it, but I understand.”  
>  Kitty bent down and kissed her mistress’ feet.  
>  “I will stay here, safe in your Temple of Temptation,” Kitty said. “It’s better for both of us.”  
>  Supergirl smiled fondly down at her, but her the expression on her beautiful face was tinged with sadness.  
>  “You are right, of course,” she said. “But I wonder how I will manage to fight our enemies without your able help. Or, indeed, any help.”  
>  Kitty looked away.  
>  “Mistress,” she said. “I took the liberty of arranging a replacement.”

Suddenly, Kara was interrupted by the sound of a priority message hitting her inbox. She looked up from the story. There was an email from Cat. She clicked it.  
“It got too weird writing about us two now that we actually _are_ fucking,” the message said.  
Kara turned an aghast gaze in the direction of Cat’s desk. Where her boss and lover was smiling at her, and when their eyes met, slowly winked at her. Then she turned back to talking to Lucy Lane, who she had apparently just hired.  
Well, all right. Kara could totally see that. She returned to the story.

> “A replacement?” Supergirl said.  
>  “If I may, mistress?” Kitty said.  
>  “Yes, of course,” Supergirl said.  
>  Kitty turned to the temple entrance.  
>  “Come here!” she shouted.  
>  A woman walked out of the temple. She was black-haired and curvy, with the toned body of an athlete or professional dancer. She wore nothing but a red leather collar and matching cuffs on her wrists and ankles. When she had almost reached Supergirl, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled the final few yards.  
>  “If it pleases you, mistress,” Kitty said, “this is my successor.”  
>  “Who are you?” Supergirl said. “And why are you doing this?”  
>  “I am…” the woman started saying, but was interrupted by Supergirl.  
>  “Look at me while you speak to me,” she said.  
>  The woman looked up at the Kryptonian.  
>  “I am Major Lucille Street of the United States Army,” she said. “And I will do _anything_ to protect my country.”  
>  Supergirl smiled down at her.  
>  “Welcome, slave,” she said.

Kara looked toward Cat’s office again. Where Lucy was bending down to read something on Cat’s desk, which stretched her skirt nicely over her well-shaped rear and really showed off her fantastic legs.  
Well. If that was Cat’s new fantasy, Kara was quite willing to play along. Although this time she might have opinions on more than just grammar and mechanics. She adjusted her glasses and got down to some serious beta-reading.


End file.
